Cúmulo de Pensamientos
by anoniblast25
Summary: A él no le gustaban los poemas que la mayoría le relataba, pero bien reconocía que todo en ella era poesía infinita, y que gustoso, habría de leerla todos los días. {VIÑETA} Intento de Zarggar.


HOLA, mi nombre es Anoni y otra vez estoy publicando a las doce de la madrugada. Genial.

La verdad es que ésto lo hice porque quería leer algo de mi pareja fav (sí, esa después del Sheith, del Zarfor y el Kallura) pero no encontré nada, así que decidí hacer un drabble que se convirtió en viñeta. El otro día me enviaron una frase que me gustó mucho de _Emery Allen_ y tenía que ponerla sí o sí; fuera de eso, escuché el cover de Caleb Hyles de _One More Light_ y también usé los diálogos de la publicación de _*anarchistredeemed (Tumblr)_ en un fanart Zarggar que me gustó.

Muchas referencias, pero fueron inspiración, la vdd. Ahora sí, dejo esto y me voy. Grax si se pasaron a leer.

* * *

 **Cúmulo de Pensamientos  
** por anoniblast25

Fue esa vez en la que sintió que el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes, bastando un pestañeo para darse cuenta de que aún parado frente a lo que consideraba una de las más grandes maravillas en la galaxia, su mente divagó en cómo la solemne luna de Daibazaal brillaba, en el cómo los cometas pasaron por el estrellado cielo nocturno, la manera en que la neblina de nebulosas aparecía en los radiantes orbes que tanto gustaba de admirar; porque así era la primera de tantas ocasiones en que sus labios tocaron los contrarios, en que pudo oler la rica esencia de las _rigatas_ en el largo y húmedo cabello, en que con sus dedos sintió la carne ajena: tan fría y tan suave.

Llegó a pensar Zarkon que, el sentimiento albergado en su propio ser podría considerarse como algo tonto —quizá inútil, quizá innecesario—, puesto a que le hacía sentir abochornado con sólo pensar en esos torpes ideales; _que si tomarle la mano sería un noble acto, que si invitarla a almorzar junto con él en el comedor sería apropiado, que si despedirse con un abrazo, que si simplemente pensar en ella_. Su voz, su apariencia, su nombre; a él no le gustaban los baratos poemas que la corte le relataba, pero bien figuraba que todo en ella era poesía infinita, y que gustoso, habría de leerla todos los días.

Porque fue esa vez en la que, después de haber caído enamorado del universo mismo, terminó amando a la más agraciada de las alteanas, la bonita Honerva.

—La vista es preciosa —había murmurado ella, en un tono apenas audible, durante esa noche en que se quedaron en las afueras de un balcón—. No podría encontrar nada más hermoso.

El viento, los astros, las exóticas flores de colores, el mármol gris y el ruido de las fluorescentes luciérnagas; desde la terraza podían observarse los magníficos prados que rodeaban el gran castillo del Daibazaal, pero aun así, Zarkon sólo era capaz de dirigirse al asombrado semblante de la mujer a su lado.

Porque él sabía que había algo más hermoso que la vista, y se trataba de ella: de su preciosa Honerva.

No necesitaba tener que comentar palabra alguna, suficiente le era con infundir un contacto entre sus manos para entrelazar los dedos, sonreír y mirar el frente del oscuro horizonte. Él o ella, con simpleza, suspirar entretanto ninguno de ambos dijese o hablase, pues al fin y al cabo, la presencia uno del otro era lo único que necesitaban.

—Te voy a amar por toda la eternidad —bajo las macetas de luces y flores colgantes que iluminaban el diminuto espacio en el que juntos se abrazaban, ella rompió el silencio—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—¿Por toda la eternidad? —un asentimiento fue suficiente para Zarkon, y arqueando sus cejas en consecuencia, recibió un semblante alegre de la mujer— ¿Y cómo harás eso, amor mío?

Bien dicen que las historias de amor no necesitan una extensa explicación, ni del cómo empezaron, ni del cuándo ocurrieron, ni de la manera en que terminaron. Y así era, porque era genuinamente hermoso ver aquellos ojos, susurrarle en el oído lo mucho que la apreciaba, que en su pecho con un tibio contacto se acurrucara, que sus labios volviesen a encontrarse.

—Hallaré la manera, mi vida —como si estuviese hecha de cristal, pese al sumo cuidado con el que intentaba acariciarle las sonrojadas y calientes mejillas, Zarkon la besó—. Es una promesa.

—Es una promesa.

Bien dicen que sólo hace falta observar la dinámica, el trato, el que cada día él despierte con una sonrisa por tenerla a su lado; es un cúmulo de pensamientos los que estremecen a Zarkon, y le hacen pensar que aunque el universo suele juntas a las almas gemelas, algunas cosas son muy extrañas y fuertes para ser coincidencias.


End file.
